Innocent Eyes
by Sinful Rose
Summary: A new girl arrived to the Organization 13 head quarters.Has an angel blue eyes but she's not that innocent when she sees blood
1. Devil Or An Angel

**Note : There are 2 OCs in this story . **

**Chapter One : Devil Or An Angel**

_... Where ... Am ... I ?_

_...You're home ... _

Inside Organization 13 head quarters , on the bed lies a girl with a long dark brown hair . Xemnas stayed next to her ever since she arrived to the head quarters . Xaldin entered the room after he knocked the door and said :

" Is she awake ? " Xemnas nodded and said :

" Soon " Then he continued :

" Did you know anything about her real name , I mean before she became a heartless ? "

" Well ... After a few investigation that Zexion did ... Her name was Chou ( Butterfly in Japanese ) and she lost her heart for unknown reasons but she had a dark mind . She wanted to kill everyone in front of her . I don't know if her nobody is the same as her " Xaldin answered . Xemnas thought and said :

" We can use her in the Organization " Then he touched her brown hair and said whispered :

" Welcome home number 16 "

In the next morning she finally woke up and Xemnas was next to her as usuall . As she slowly opened her piercing blue eyes realizing where is she . Xemnas stood up in a surprise , she looked at him and said :

" Who are you ? Where am I ? " Xemnas smiled and said :

" You're in a safe place .. Tell me , do you remember your name? " The brown haired girl thought and said in a tired voice :

" Ch-ou ... Chou .. I think ? "

" You are not Chou anymore .. because Chou is no more " Xemnas replied . Then he sat again on the chair again and continued :

" Now you're a nobody because you lost your heart , do you remember how ? " She thought for a while trying to remember how . Visions came to her head about a storm and a lot of screams . Xemnas looked at her and said :

" If you don't remember it's fine , you'll remember it some time later . And ... "

Suddenly Xaldin interrupted and looked at the brown haired girl and said :

" Man she's an angel " Then he looked at Xemnas and said :

" Sorry to barge in like that but Suix sent a report about the numbers of the heartless , it's increasing quickly . Guess Maleficent is plotting on something " As Xaldin passing the report paper to Xemnas , he suddenly made a small cut in his finger . A small amount of blood flooded , The girl looked at it with a grin . Xaldin and Xemnas looked at her in a surprise of her response , when suddenly her angel blue eyes turned to bloody red eyes . She got up from the bed and looked at Xaldin's finger and whispered :

" Blood ... "

**This is the end of this chapter . If you're anxious to know what happened review first !**


	2. Blood Desire

**Chapter Two : Blood Desire **

" Blood ... "

" Blood ... " She repeated .

Xemnas and Xaldin looked at her wondering what's wrong with her ? Why did she react like that ? She looked them with a grin and walked slowly towards them , watching Xaldin's finger . Xemnas stepped back and said :

" Chou .. What's wrong ? " She smiled evilly and said in a ghostly voice :

" You said that I'm not Chou anymore ... I'm Chi ( Blood in Japanese ) " and suddenly she disappeared . They both looked around in fear . Xaldin stepped back to the door but he sensed that someone behind him . Before he could draw his weapon , he felt that something is choking him and it's very sharp that it made his neck torrent bleed heavily .

Xemnas looked behind him and saw a horrifying scene . Xaldin can't breath and blood everywhere around him , Chi was choking him with a deadly wire ( Tetsugen ) that was hidden inside her pendent ( forget to tell that she was wearing a pendant with a weird symbol on it ) . Xemnas tried to use magic and bring clones of him so he could stop her but he couldn't . He felt his body become heavy every time he tries to use it . There is no use , Xaldin was about to die . Until Xemnas had an idea , he ran in high speed behind Chi and grapped her from her arms . First he didn't know what else to do . Chi resist , Xaldin was free to go . He began to cough heavily and held his neck .

He grasped when he saw there was no blood on his neck just the pain . Suddenly Chi stopped resisting and fell to the ground , Xemnas held her and asked her :

" Are you okay ? " Her eyes flashed constantly until it stopped on the blue color . She shook her head and said in a tired :

" What happened ? " Xemnas and Xaldin glanced at each other . _What does she means by (What happened ?) ? Wasn't she the one who tried to kill Xaldin ? _

Xemnas thought , then said :

" You don't know ? " Chou nodded .

" Well .. Then tell me who is Chi ? " Chou thought but in fear and tried to say but she began to cry and said :

" She's the one who destroyed my life .. And other people's lives . Did she come ? " Xemnas didn't reply . Their was an awkward pause then Xemnas broke it and said :

" You need to rest " He patted on Chou's back and turned to Xaldin and ordered :

" Let's go out "

Out side the infirmary Xemnas thought then said :

" You better go to check on your neck , and I'll find about this girl . I think she has some kind of curse , if we could know it , we may use her " Xaldin nodded then walked through the hallway to the doctor's room . In the dining room the teenage members ( Roxas , Axel , Demyx , Marluxia ) are having a food fight and guess who started it .

" ROXAS ! " Xemnas shouted . Roxas appeared from under the table and said :

" Y-yes " Axel looked at Roxas and whispered to him :

" You're dead , man " Xemnas looked at the others and ordered :

" Clean this place now .. All of you "

Xemnas stared at Roxas and said :

" What were you doing ? "

" Well ... I've .. It wasn't me I swear " Roxas lied . Xemnas held his head and scratched it , then he said :

" Fine , I have a mission for you " Roxas grinned . _Whoa ! I'm not grounded and I have mission ? Cool .. I wish that Xemnas stays like this _Roxas thought .

" I want you to sit with the new member in the infirmary " Xemnas said . Roxas jaw felled down and said :

" You want me to baby-sit ? " Xemnas shot a look at Roxas and said :

" It's an order .. Go to the infirmary and stay with her 'till I come back _" Oh .. So it's a SHE , Okay I can do that_ Roxas thought .

" But no matter what happens , don't ever bleed in front of her " Xemnas warned him . Roxas nodded and wondered why did he said that ? As he walked to the infirmary and got curious _how does she look ? Is she the same age as me ? _

As he opened that door and so the most beautiful girl on earth ( in his opinion of course ) She was standing next to the window , her long hair flied around her . She was smiling and her eyes were closed . When she opened her eyes to reveal her angel blue eyes Roxas felt his heart is melting . She looked at him with a smile and said :

" Hi " Roxas was speechless and said Hi back , then asked her in a nervous voice :

" What's your name ? " She smiled and said :

" Chou , what about you ? " Roxas grinned and said :

" Roxas "

**Pretty long chapter huh ? **


	3. Cursed Child

**Chapter Three : Cursed Child **

Zexion stretched his arm and put his feet on the desk . He was bored from sitting on the desk doing nothing . As he was drowning in his dreams and thoughts Xemnas entered . Zexion sat straight and made his self like he was working . Xemnas looked at him and said :

" Where did you find that girl ? "

" Why do you ask ? " Zexion asked .

" Just answer me " Xemnas said in a firm voice . Zexion looked at the paper he was working on and said ;

" In Hollow Bastion .. "

" What about her body ? " Xemnas asked furiously . Zexion looked at Xemnas and wondered _Why does he want to know that badly ? He's weird sometimes_ .

" Her body drowned in the river , I couldn't save it . I just got her nobody . She unconscious by that time and got her here " Zexion answered then looked at the paper again . Xemnas thought for a while and wondered :

" You used to live in Hollow Bastion before you became a nobody right ? " Zexion breathed heavily and said :

" I don't want to talk about my past " Then he pretended to read another paper .

" I want you to find everything about any curse related to blood " Xemnas ordered .

" What ? I can't , I have work to do " Zexion said furiously . Xemnas walked to the door and said :

" It's an order " Then he walked outside the room . Zexion stood up and said :

" Oh come Xemnas .. Why can't anybody else do this job ? " Xemnas didn't reply , he was going straight to his room , thinking about Chou and her secrets .

Zexion breathed heavily and thought _Well at least I won' be bored anymore . I gotta find some information about that new babe and her whatever curses and then , end of story . But ... _

Zexion stood up and walked to the main library room , thinking _Why Xemnas told me to find curses related to blood ? Is that girl somehow a vampire or something ._ Then he suddenly remembered something _Wait ... I remember that before a became a nobody , there was a girl in Hollow Bastion that done something but I don't remember the rest ._

As he entered the library and started searching about curses related to blood . He found almost twenty books about it .

" Well .. It'll be a long mission "

" We've done a full analysis on you and we can conclude that you have an inner bleed in your neck and it's very dangerous " The doctor explained to Xaldin .

" What ? " Xaldin shouted . " But there is no wound " Doctor calm him down and said :

" Don't worry we've fixed you up , but tell me how did it happen ? " Xaldin didn't reply and walked to the door and said :

" I don't know myself "

At the same moment Xemnas was in his office thinking about Chou and the Tetsugen in her pendant _Only ninja's have that weapon , how did she get it ?_ Xaldin entered Xemnas office and stood in front of Xemnas and said :

" She almost got me "That word interrupted Xemnas thoughts . Xemnas raised his head and said :

" How come ? " Xaldin sat on chair next to Xemnas table and said :

" I got an inner bleed in my neck but her weapon healed the wound from outside but it didn't heal from the inside and so the blood continued flooding " Xemnas raised his eye brows and asked :

" How did she ? "

" It's in her pendant . But how did she get it , I thought that only ninjas could use this weapon ? " Xaldin wondered . Xemnas nodded and said :

" I thought the same too . But I think she's cursed some how because when I tried to help you I couldn't use magic "

Suddenly someone knocked the door .

" Come in " Xemnas said . Zexion entered with papers in his hands and said :

" I looked every where to find about the new girl's curse and here's what I found ..." He raised the papers and began to read from it . Xemnas and Xaldin listened to every word Zexion said carefully . As he began :

" There's a curse that it's been spread between females only by making the unaffected female touch the blood of the affected female . This curse is spread in unknown area's but the affected people are living in other worlds without making suspicious reactions . However those affected females get brutalize every time they see blood in front of them or someone makes them think of blood . After the people known this secret , they began killing those affected females . Now there are rare numbers of those cursed females . This curse is not inheritance between an affected mother and her girl child also those cursed females doesn't cry with normal tears like every human do , they cry blood from their eyes " Zexion looked up at Xemnas and Xaldin and said :

" So I think she somehow touched blood of an affected female "

Xemnas thought for a while and said :

" But how did she got that weapon ? " Zexion raised his shoulder and said :

" I dunno "

" Thank you for this information but I still need for more information from you " Xemnas said . Zexion breathed heavily and thought _What now ?_

" Since you used to live in Hollow Bastion then you should to talk to the new girl Chou about her past and ..."

" C-Chou ? " Zexion interrupted .

" Yes , her name is Chou . Why are you shocked ? " Zexion looked down and remembered some memories from his past and said :

" I know her .. She ... "


	4. Crimson Tears

**Chapter Four : Crimson Tears**

" Well ? She ? " Xemnas said after a long pause . Zexion didn't reply he thought _Idiot why did you say that you know her ? I don't want anyone to know about me or her_ .

" Ah .. Forget it . I just thought that I knew her before but then I remembered it's not her , that's all " Xaldin was pretty interested about the cursed females and asked :

" You mean that she will attack someone if she only sees blood right ? " Zexion nodded , then said :

" I have some work to do , I'll be going now " He exited the room and went directly to his room where he collapsed and began to convince himself that the new girl is not the one who he knew before .

Mean while inside the infirmary Roxas was asking million questions for Chou . he wanted to know everything about this girl who melted his heart but he got disappointed when she told him how old is she . _Why me ? I thought that I found my perfect match .. Why is she older than me ? She's 17 and I'm ... _Roxas thought where suddenly someone interrupted them . Axel entered the room and glanced at Chou . Roxas looked at him and said :

" Earth to Axel ! " Axel didn't reply . Roxas began nodding him and exclaimed:

" Axel , wake up ! " Axel shook his head and said :

" Oh sorry but I came by to talk to you about something "

" Okay lets go outside " Roxas said and waved to Chou .

" See you later Chou " He said . Chou smiled and waved back . Out side the room Roxas was jumping excited because he talked to Chou ( Young love huh ? ) Axel held him from his shoulder to calm him down and said :

" Hold still man , and tell me what happened ? " Roxas began to tell everything Chou told him about her .

In Xemnas office . Xaldin and Xemnas was having a pretty not good conversation .

" She's not that strong , I think we should dispose her before she kills someone " Xaldin said

" She's not strong ? " Xemnas asked . Xaldin just nodded and said :

" Yes , she's not . We can't make her one of the members "

" She's very strong .. With a strong sense of power . She actually can do a magic force field . Even strong magic can't enter " Xemnas admitted .

" She's not ! " Xaldin shouted

" A full grown man couldn't even move a muscle when she grapped him with the her deadly wire ( Tetsugen ) weapon . What do you explain ? " Xemnas asked . Xaldin couldn't reply and stood up furiously and went out of the room .

_How could he say that ? I'm stronger than her 1000 times more ! I hate her !_ Xaldin thought while walking in corridor . Zexion was thinking about her too when suddenly without noticing he fell asleep . Few moments later he woke up by weird sounds from the room next to his . He grapped his black coat ( You know the weird robe the organization's members suppose to wear ) and ran quickly outside and stood in front of the room .

He saw blood coming from beneath the door of the room . He opened the door quickly and saw Xaldin lying motionless in a pool of blood . Chou was next to him crying bitterly with her tears of blood . The other members arrived and all of them said at the same time :

" What happened ? " Chou looked at them with her bloody tears and said :

" I didn't mean too , I swear "

... 

**I really hated Xaldin ever since I played Kingdom Hearts . He deserved that right ? **


	5. Tormented Soul

**Chapter Five : Tormented Soul **

" I didn't mean to kill him .. He .. H-he " Chou cried . Everyone couldn't move a muscle , they were stuck in their places , shocked . they couldn't believe that a young girl who is 17 years only had killed a full grown man like Xaldin . Chou cried with her bloody tears regretfully . Zexion walked next to her and sat beside her .

" Calm down , everything's gonna be alright " Zexion said . She looked at him with her bloody eyes and cried :

" But I ... " Zexion put his finger on her lips and said :

" Shh .. You're gonna be alright okay ? " Xemnas suddenly entered and saw his henchman motionless in front of him soaked in blood . He raised his eyes to Chou and Zexion and ordered :

" Take Chou to your room so she can relax a bit " then he turned to the other members and said to them :

" And take this corpse away from here and tell someone to clean this filthy blood " Everyone got shocked from Xemnas words as he left and everyone was wondering why did he said that ?

Zexion put his hand on Chou's shoulder and walked her to his room . As they entered the room he sat her on his bed and walked to his closet and said :

" Here's a coat so you can change those bloody clothes of yours and I'll get you more from Larxene okay " She looked down and began to cry again with her bloody tears . He walked and kneeled in front of her and said :

" What's wrong ? "

" I just .. I .. " Chou cried . Zexion put his hand on her knee and said :

" Tell me what happened to you and Xaldin ? " Chou calmed down a little and said :

" I was in the infirmary alone when he suddenly entered and said that who knows a cure for the curse that I have so I followed him to that room . He stood behind me and withdraw his weapon . He began attacking me with his spear . I manage to dodge every time he swung it to me . I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked . I looked behind me to see him and he attacked me again but I ran away again . With out knowing I felt pain on my arm when I looked at it , it was full of blood so .. I ... "

" You've become that other girl and killed him right ? " Zexion completed . Chou nodded and said :

" She killed him with this " She pointed to her pendant . She took it off her neck and gave it to Zexion . He examined it and pulled the raised part of it . A thin metal wire came out of it when he left it , it returned quickly inside the pendant . Then he looked at Chou and asked her :

" How did you get this weapon ? "

" My mom give it to me since I was born " Chou answered . Zexion gave it back to her and asked her :

" Did your mom have this curse ? "

" Yes , she did . She give it to me when she died in front of me when I was 3 "

" How did she die ? "

" Well .. My dad killed her after he knew that she had this curse . When he killed her , her blood dropped on me when I was sitting next to her crying . My dad knew that now I'm affected so he left me in front of an orphanage in Hollow Bastion where I grew up their " Chou said . Zexion stood up and said :

" Hollow Bastion ? You lived there ? " Chou nodded . Zexion's eyes widened as he thought _Could She be her ? No way .._ He walked to the door and said :

" I have to go now , you stay here while your room is ready "

Outside his room he stood next to the door and thought _It's her .. I knew it was her .._ Chou was inside the room looking at the coat that Zexion gave her and asked herself _Why do I feel that I know him ? Is he ..._

**Who is he ? Review and you'll know !**


	6. First Mission

**Chapter Six : First Mission **

At night Zexion slept in library because he can't go and sleep in his room . Chou slept in his room and had a dream reminded her of a certain person from Hollow Bastion :

He has the same hair as Zexion but his both eyes showed and he looked exactly like Zexion . With his grey eyes he looked at Chou . Both of them Chou and Zexion's look-alike were sitting in a green meadow . They were talking about something . He came closer to her and put his forehead on hers . then She woke up because someone knocked the door . She rubbed her eyes and said :

" Yes ? " Zexion entered and apologized :

" Sorry to disturb you but I needed my .. "

" It's your room not mine " Chou smiled and said . He grapped a t-shirt and a leather jeans and went outside again . Chou yawned and rubbed her eyes . She went to the bathroom and had a shower . She came out after that with a towel around her body where she saw a black coat with a note attached to it . She read the note :

_Since you're now one of the organization's members , this is the official uniform for it . You can wear anything under it .You're now number 16. Welcome to organization XIII_

_Roxas_

_No.13_

She smiled and dressed up the uniform with some of her own clothes under it . It seems that someone cleaned her bloody clothes yesterday and brought her new clothes , she just wondered who . As she left the room she noticed that there is a balcony at the end of the hallway . She wanted to see the sun after days when she was in coma as she walked to the balcony she noticed that there was Zexion standing there , wind seemed to go through his hair making him look different under the sun .Chou felt that she finally recognized him from his looks , she smiled and whispered :

" K-Kaito " Zexion turned back and looked at her . Chou smiled and said :

" Kaito ... " Zexion's eyes widened and asked her :

" How did you ... " She smiled and said :

" How can forget the guy you likes to watch the sunrise and sunset alone . How can forget the person who showed me the world in his eyes ? Huh Kaito ? "

" I'm not Kaito " Zexion denied . Suddenly one of the nobody dusks appeared and gave Chou a letter then disappeared . She opened the letter and read it content quickly .

" From who ? " Zexion asked

" Xemnas , he wants to see me now in his office " Chou answered . She walked through hallway and looked at Zexion over her shoulder and said :

" I know it's you Kaito " and completed walking .

" I'm not " Zexion shouted . As he saw her figure disappear he thought _How did she know my real name ? Could she be her ?_

Chou took a deep breath and knocked the door of Xemnas's office . A voice from inside allowed her to come in . She opened the door and walked to where Xemnas sat . He looked at her with a smile and said :

" I wanted to give you your first mission " Chou raised her eyes brows surprised .

" I want you to kill Xigbar like you did with Xaldin " Xemnas continued . Chou startled and said :

" I can't kill more people " Xemnas stood up and put his hand on her shoulder .

" If you do this mission , I'll reward you with something you want " Chou raised her head to look at his face .

" I found someone can make you control Chi as you like " Xemnas said . Chou thought _I have to kill someone in order to make that person to teach me how to control Chi .. But should I ?_ Chou raised her head and said :

" I-I agree .. Then I'll know how to control Chi " Xemnas smiled and patted on her shoulder .


	7. Silent Death

**Chapter Seven : Silent Death**

Xemnas walked up to his desk and opened a drawer . Chou wondered _how to kill Xigbar without seeing blood in front of her ? How can she turn to Chi ?_ Xemnas then came closer to her and handed her a small box carved on it the symbol of the nobodies . She looked at it curiously and tried to open it but Xemnas stopped her and said :

" Open this when you enter Xigbar room , understood ? " Chou nodded and went outside , through the hallway , to Xigbar's office wondering what's inside this small box ? Xemnas grinned as she left and whispered :

" Now all of my obstacles will be gone .. No one will know that Chou killed him because of her Tetsugen ability to heal the wounds from outside without leaving a trace "

Zexion collapsed on his bed , tired because he didn't get much sleep last _night . Why is she stepping inside ? Why do I feel heated every time she's next to me ?_ Zexion thought . He raised his body and sat straight . he arched his back , his legs was dangling from the bed .

" Why didn't he keep his feelings for himself ? " He whispered . Suddenly he had a flash back ... Both of them standing facing each other under a starry night . When he leaned in to kiss her .. Zexion shook his head to get rid of this vision of his mind . _Did I kiss her before ?_

Chou took a deep breath before she entered Xigbar's office . As she entered and opened the box slowly . Her eyes flashed red and put the box in her pocket . Xigbar raised his head and asked :

" Can I help you ? " She grinned and locked the door behind her .

Zexion went to the cafeteria to meet Marluxia . Marluxia was Zexion's best friend , He tells everything because he felt that he can trust him . He sat on the chair across Marluxia . Marluxia drank his coffee and asked :

" A girl problem ? " Zexion nodded as he drink his coffee .

" What's wrong ? " Marluxia said playfully .

" Before I thought that I will forget everything from my past , before I become a nobody . But I was wrong , I remembered everything yesterday ... " Zexion answered . Marluxia leaned forward and said :

" Talk to me "

" Before I become a nobody , ever since I was born , I had a weak heart . I couldn't move like everybody and I couldn't talk to the other people without panting . As grew older I wanted to stay alone all the time , I didn't want to live anymore , I wanted to die ... Until I met Chou , I accidentally fell in love without knowing . Our love grew everyday and we ... Kissed one day " Zexion said . Marluxia raised his eyes brows and shocked :

" Kissed ? You ? ... You must be joking "

" I wish .. But it's true "

" Okay proceed " Marluxia said . Zexion breathed heavily and continued :

" Well .. One day I was so tired because of my heart . I heard the doctor telling my father that I won't survive .. Hours passed and I was dying slowly and painfully , when suddenly four people arrived saying that they have a heart for me so I can live but when I heard from where they got the heart .. I died , they quickly did a surgery on me .. I was created , after that I saw them putting that heart inside of my body .. Kaito .. Was my name but now I'm Zexion .. "

" So your true body is still alive with that heart ? " Marluxia asked . Zexion nodded and said :

" I wish I could kill him now .. I hate him "

" Who's heart was it ? " Marluxia wondered . Zexion looked at his coffee and said :

" I died after hearing how did they got it " He raised his head and continued :

" They killed her to get her heart for me .. Because they found out that she was cursed , it didn't matter to them if she died "


	8. Wounded Heart

**Chapter Eight : Wounded Heart **

A blood pool in front of her , a dead body , his head almost fell from his shoulder . Chi looked at him with an evil smile and held her pendant .

" Sayonara Xigbar ... " Her eyes flashed back to blue and looked at the dead corpse . After a few moments she left the room , Xemnas was standing in front of her .

" Is he ... ? " He asked . Chou nodded and said :

" Dead .. " She looked down . Xemnas patted on her shoulder and said :

" Don't worry .. You wanted to be free right ? " Chou looked at him sadly and nodded .

" Suix will teach everything you need know about the curse .. And how to control it . You can see him tomorrow " Xemnas said and then continued :

" Here's a key for your new room " Chou took the key and walked away from Xemnas and faded through walkway .

" Now I can attack Hollow Bastion without someone disobeying me .. " Xemnas said and opened the door of Xigbar's office .

" Like you ... " He completed and smiled .

Chou walked to her room , regretting about what she done . As she opened her room she took of the black coat and throwed it on the bed . She took of her gloves that was stained with Xigbar's blood . She sat on the bed and looked at her pendant _Why did my mom had this pendant ? Did she kill people like me ?_

The sun almost set Zexion was as usuall looking at it . Wind blew lightly , he removed the grey strand of his hair with his hand as he heard light footsteps coming closer to him . He turned to see who , it was Chou walking towards him . He looked at the sun again and asked :

" How was your first mission ? " Chou stood next to him and said with a light voice :

" It went well "

Suix looked at the analysis of Chou's condition's papers and asked Xemnas :

" So she has the curse you say ? " Xemnas smiled and said :

" Yes , and she's pretty powerful . She is immunized from magic and have a deadly weapon called the Tetsugen " Suix thought for a while and said :

" If she's that powerful , we could use her for attacking many worlds " Xemnas nodded and said :

" That's what I have in mind "

" But Xaldin and Xigbar will disagree "

" Don't worry about them . They are gone "

" What do you mean ? "

" Chou already killed them " Suix raised his eye brows and said :

" Impressive , two full grown men has fallen a victim for her " Xemnas stood up and said :

" But ... The problem is that she thinks that it's wrong to kill people and she regret killing people .. So can you convince her ? " Suix nodded .

At night Chou was in her room lying down on her bed . _I killed another person today ..._ She thought and then a voice from back of her mind said _I'm the one who killed him not you .._ Chou sat straight and whispered :

" But it's my body who moved and killed him not you " The voice said :

" _Do you blame me for that ?_ " Chou didn't reply and voice continued :

" _Listen girl , I feel satisfied when I see blood flooding in front of me .. I like the way that blood touches my skin .. I'm in love with it_ " Chou laughed and said :

" Stupid girl .. How can you fall in love with blood ? " The voice laughed insanely and said :

" _At least I didn't fall in love with the person who took away my heart ! _" Chou's eyes widened in shock and said :

" Kaito ... ? "


	9. Roxxi

**Thanks for telling me Saix name . Sorry , I changed his name in this chapter and I'll fix the older chapters too . I wanted to check his name and I found in a website it was "Suix" and I wanted to check from the game but my brother broke my kingdom hearts 2 !Crying then stopped anyways hope you enjoy !**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine : Roxxi**

_Who took away my heart ? ... _

In the next morning Zexion was in his bedroom sleeping dreaming about his past life , before he become a nobody . The days he spend in love with her , the kiss they the both shared that night . Suddenly someone knocked on the door and entered , Zexion raised his head feeling dizzy somehow . Marluxia looked at him and laughed :

" Were you drunk last night ? " Zexion rubbed his eyes and muttered :

" You know that I'm underage ... " Then he sat straight and looked at his watch .

" Shit .. I overslept again ! " He shouted . Marluxia laughed again and said :

" That's why I came , to wake you up " Zexion grapped a black shirt and a black jeans , he ran to bathroom quickly . Marluxia just laughed at him .

Chou woke up earlier than usuall , she was anxious to see Saix . She wanted to know every thing about the curse and how to control it . She couldn't get much sleep last night because of Chi . She dressed her clothes and tied her hair with rubber band , throwed the black coat on her shoulders . She walked to Saix's office , with all the hopes that she'll be released from her pain .

In front of Saix's office she stood and took a deep breath , she knocked at the door and entered . Saix raised his head and assumed :

" Chou , right ? " Chou nodded . He pointed to her to sit on the chair across his table . He put his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers .

" So … You want to know about this curse and how to cure it " Saix said then sat straight . Chou nodded and said :

" I need to know " Saix put his hands on the table and said :

" It's not easy nor difficult "

" I'll do anything "

" First of all , do you know why you didn't change because you're a nobody now ? Because you have this curse , your real nobody is inside you . Secondly you need to know about the other person inside . The one who comes out when you fear . What I managed to understand that you fear blood that's why the other you which is Chi , takes over your whole body . Your aim is not to make her take control of your body , do you know how ? " Saix explained then paused .

" You have to be stronger than her by killing more people . Because if you broke down one day by any reason , she'll take the control of your body forever and you'll disappear " He continued .

" I have to kill people ? "

" Yes , I know that you want to reduce doing that but it's the only way to get you free "

" What's the cure for this curse ? "

" It's pretty difficult … Since you're now a nobody then you have to hunt down the person who took your heart . But if you're nobody then you have to kill the person who did this curse on you "

" But I don't know who took my heart "

" Then you're stuck in this curse . I'll teach you new abilities and techniques so you could kill people more " Saix said and opened his drawer . He took out a hand size knife , pretty sharp . Chou looked at it in a curious way . Saix held it and said :

" You have a powerful weapon but yet you'll need this because when you fight , you use the Tetsugen for distance enemies . This weapon is for close enemies . Sometimes you lose your weapon while fighting . This weapon is your last hope for survival " He handed the knife to Chou . Saix stood up and said :

" Tomorrow we'll began training , we'll start the first thing in the morning , okay ? " Chou nodded and stood up . She excused herself and went out . She put the knife in her pocket and walked to her room . It was almost lunch time so she went to the dining room .

She sat next to Roxas who was dying to see her .

" Where's Zexion ? " Roxas swallowed his noodles and said :

" He have work to do in the library with Marluxia . Xemnas asked them to stay in front of the computer to watch for any movement of Maleficent's Heartless " Roxas looked at her and asked :

" Have ever dated someone younger than you ? "

" No , I never dated someone at all … Except for one who's older than me " She answered . Roxas growled , Chou smiled and asked him :

" I have a question … Why is all the organization members have X in their names ? " Roxas thought for a while and said :

" I didn't notice that …. You're right all of our names has X ! " Chou laughed and began to eat .

Zexion and Marluxia was both worn . They were barley walking . They both arrived to the dining room where nobody was their . They sat on the chairs and began to eat .

" Have you heard the news ? " Marluxia raised his head and asked . Zexion nodded .

" Xigbar was murdered " Marluxia confessed . Zexion's eyes widened as Marluxia described Xigbar's condition when he died .

" His bones were all sliced from the inside . Their was no wound that can tell us how he died . He was bleeding from inside . I heard a rumor from Demyx that he was killed by your girl . Xemnas doesn't seem to care about it . Man , Chou is one hell of a girl ! "

" I don't think she would do that on her own "

" I don't know about you but I think Demyx was right . It's her " Marluxia said .

Chou arrived to her room and took off her coat and gloves . She looked at the knife that Saix gave her . She played with her other hand a strand from her brown hair and rolled it around her finger . A figure of a girl looks like her with a bloody eyes appeared beside her and said :

" So ? Can you do that ? " Chou looked at her hair strand and stood up . She walked to the mirror and said :

" I'm a nobody now . So I gotta change my personality " She raised her hand with the knife and cut the strand of her hair . Chi smiled and said :

" So your going to do a new hair style ? " Chou smiled as she almost cut all of her long hair . She threw her hair to the back of her shoulders . Her hair became shoulder-length now . She looked at Chi with a smile and said evilly :

" I'm going to beat you . you won't take my body away . I'll become more evil than you and I'll kill people whenever I want . It's pretty easy like you did " She looked at the mirror again and said :

" My name is not that stupid pathetic Chou . It's Roxxi " She smiled . Chi stood next to her asked :

" Why two X's ? "

" One for me and other one for you "

----------------------------------------------------

**I know I suck at English . well I don't use English a lot in my life because I'm Arabian !**


	10. Second Mission

**Okay there are more than 2 OCs in this story . Maybe 4 , I think !?**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten : Second Mission **

In the next morning Roxxi went to Saix's office for training . He was surprised to see her appearance . She cut her long hair and changed her character a lot . She became more firm and serious . She trained a lot under Saix command . She learned to control herself if she sees blood and fought many training battles without turning to Chi . Roxxi flashes to Chi whenever she wants and that happens when she reaches her evil to the top . Everybody in the organization called her with new name .

One day when Roxxi was slicing the dusks with her Tetsugen as part of her training . Saix arrived and said :

" Seems that you're getting better these days "

" Yeah , thanks to you " Said Roxxi playfully

" I have a mission for you " Said Saix in a serious tune . Roxxi stood straight and screamed :

" At last ! "

" It's pretty easy for you . Xemnas wanted to give it for Larxene but she's busy so you're the only female left "

" Female mission ? " Roxxi asked

" Yes , it's a seductive one and also a test for you and Chi " Saix answered . Chi's figure appeared as Saix began to tell Roxxi the mission's details .

" On yesterday's night , a black hooded man has been spotted by our dusks . He entered the organization headquarters and stole some of the info of us . Marluxia and Zexion did a few investigation about him " Roxxi stood still when she heard Zexion's name . Chi looked at her and whispered :

" Guess you still have feelings for him ? " Roxxi nodded and whispered :

" No way ! " Saix didn't hear them and continued :

" His name is Max . He used to be one of the organization members but he ran away to join Maleficent . What we fear that he would pass that information to Maleficent and she would use it to destroy the organization . Your mission is to kill him before he goes to her in Hollow Bastion . Our dusks spotted him at the bar . He likes staying with hookers and all . Your mission is to seduce him and kill him before going to Maleficent . You have also to know what does he knows about us , understood ? " Roxxi smiled and said :

" So I have to lure him to a room and get the info , then kill him before I lose my control and drop him in bed ? " Chi laughed and said :

" Dirty minded huh ? "

" Something like that … Don't forget wear sexy outfit " Saix reminded Roxxi . Then he described Max's appearance

Roxxi walked to her room and opened her closet and said :

" I think I have a sexy outfit …. Somewhere " As she searched under the boxes in her closet and found a box and said :

" Found it ! " Chi sat on the bed and said :

" Okay try it " Roxxi entered the bathroom and dressed it . When she returned to the room Chi's eyes widened and exclaimed :

" You look HOT ! " Roxxi posed a little and winked at Chi . She was wearing a black bra and a short black leather jacket with a zipper in the middle which made her slim waist show, and she wore black leather jeans . Roxxi put a small belt around her ankle and put the knife inside . She wore a long black boots with heels . She stood in front the mirror and put a little red lipstick on her lips which looks great on her because of her fair white skin and her angel blue eyes .

" Don't forget your pendant " Chi reminded her . Roxxi wore it on her neck and said :

" I'm set , let's go Chi . I leave the torture for you okay ? " Chi smiled evilly and disappeared . Roxxi went out of her room and Zexion was walking to his room . He looked at her and said :

" Wow ! You look …. " Roxxi smiled and licked her lips and said :

" Sexy huh ? I have mission , see ya ! " She waved and walked to the exit . Zexion heated and thought _I want those lips_ then he nodded his head and heaved :

" I'm still in love with her " and continued walking .

It was almost 9 pm . Roxxi walked to the bar and entered . She looked around , there was a bunch of hot guys flirting with other girls who were ignoring them . And there were drunk older men who looked like the world weight on their shoulders . She walked inside and closed her jacket zipper . She walked to a near by table , watching eyes following her , admiring her way of her sexy move . She watched a guy who was surrounded by a lot of girls . He looked exactly like Saix's description , it was Max himself . Piercing blue eyes , blonde spiky head . She looked at him in a sexy way , he glanced at her . She began biting her lips and pointing to him to follow her as she stood up and went outside .

He followed her and looked at her . She was leaning her back on the wall . She walked to the back of the bar , into the darkness . Max smiled and followed . In the back of the bar , it was dark and hard for anyone to see this place . She smiled at him and said :

" What took you so long ? " She was leaning on the wall . He came closer and put his hand on the wall and said :

" Are you free today ? " And he leaned closer to her to kiss her . She put her finger on his lips and said :

" First tell me about the organization Max ? " He raised his head and said :

" You know my name ? " Roxxi nodded . Max walked back and said :

" If I tell you , what would I get ? " Roxxi opened her zipper and said with a sly smile :

" My body ? "

" Okay … First I knew every weak point on them and their strength points . There are almost 16 member in the stupid organization . And I'm going to report that to Maleficent .. And there was something else "

" What's that ? "

" There is a girl in that organization that is stronger than anyone from there and she can kill anyone with her powerful weapon .. There happy ? Can we go to a room now ? "

He said and came closer again and leaned to kiss . She slipped from under him to escape the kiss and said :

" I'm that girl …. " She smiled evilly and her eyes sparked red . He stood still , shocked from her reaction . He never imagined that he'll encounter the most powerful girl from the organization . Chi came closer to him and pressed her lips on his . While kissing him she wrapped the Tetsugen around his neck and pulled hard . He was shocking , he needed to breath but couldn't . She watched him dying in front of her with pleasure as she grinned seeing him struggling for air . Until his head fell from his body . Her eyes sparked again to blue and whispered to the fallen head :

" Too bad , you were hot " She laugh evilly .

---------------------------------------------------------

**I was about to do more but this is T rated fiction not M . Anyways don't forget to review !**

**Max :**

**Age : 19**

**Hair : Spiky Blond**

**Eyes : Blue**

**He enjoy going to bars and meeting girls . His good looks is a curse to him because it attracts girls more than heartless . He was a member of the organization but betrayed them . He works with Maleficent by giving her reports about the organization members . Roxxi ( Chi ) killed him by her Tetsugen . **


	11. Sanctuary

**Chapter Eleven : Sanctuary **

Roxxi returned to the organization headquarters at midnight . She threw Max's corpse in the river and watched it drown . She sat for a while on the shore of the river , under the silver ray of the moon , thinking about her life _Why do I have to kill people ? Just because I don't want Chi to take my body from me ? Or .. I like killing people ?_ While she was walking to organization she thought _Who took my heart ? Is it Kaito as Chi said ? I don't want to believe her … Because .. I-I love him _.

She entered her room and pressed on the switch of the light . The room was so messy as if a tornado passed by . She breathed heavily and began cleaning the room . When she finished she went to the bathroom to take a shower . She dropped her clothes on the floor and stepped inside the hot shower . She lowered her head and put her fists on the wall wondering _Why me ? Why is this stupid curse is in me ? _She punched the wall with her fist and whispered :

" Because of my father … I hate you dad " Suddenly she started to cry her bloody tears again and feeling weak of her curse and Chi's desire of blood and killing people . She dressed a long sleeveless shirt but she was too lazy to wear her pants . She thought _I'll tell Saix about the mission tomorrow , I'm too tired to do it now_ . She collapsed on the bed and said :

" I'll send a message for him by my cell phone " And wrote a brief summery about the mission and sent it for him . She closed her eyes slowly and slept peacefully but not for so long .

Roxxi suddenly opened her eyes and saw her self wrapped up the iron chains from her wrists and legs . She was lying on an iron table , it was very hard . It was a dark room . Slowly a figure approached from her . She tried to recognize that person when suddenly that person said with an evil voice :

" How does it feel to be chained up in this darkness ? Huh , Roxxi ? " Roxxi looked at her and said :

" Actually pretty good .. Chi " Chi approached to her and said :

" You were weak today so I decided to take over your body now . Surrender to me or I'll show you something you don't like "

" Don't worry I won't give you that easy " Chi rose a little and said :

" Fine .. Play tough but not for a long time " Suddenly a light appeared on a side of the room where hang a body of someone . Roxxi tried closely to that person then she shouted :

" Kaito ! " He was hanged by chains from his hands . He looked so tried and his face was full of blood and scratches . His eyes was closed . Chi laughed and said :

" So .. What are you going to do ? "

" I'll never give you my body " Roxxi said firmly and trying to hold her tears . Chi came closer to Kaito's hanging body and held a knife next to his neck .

" Think fast , I don't want to kill your lover " Chi threat . Roxxi began to cry bloody tears and shouted :

" Never … "

" As you wish .. " Chi said calmly . Roxxi closed her eyes tightly after hearing her lover's screams . Blood tears flowed from her eyes .

" Stop .. please "

" Stop .. " Roxxi screamed .

She opened her eyes quickly and shouted :

" Stop ! " She was in her room and it was almost sunset . She cried and put her head on her knees . Suddenly Zexion opened the door and saw her crying .

" What's wrong Roxxi ? " She didn't reply and continued crying . Zexion came closer to her and sat next to her and tried to comfort her :

" Did you have a nightmare ? " Roxxi nodded . He grapped her head to his chest and said :

" It's okay , it was just a nightmare " Roxxi buried her head on his chest and said :

" She wanted to take over my body " Zexion moved his hands through her hair and said :

" You have to be stronger than her "

" By killing people more ? I can't do that anymore … " Roxxi cried .

" Don't kill people if you don't want to " Zexion said . Roxxi wrapped her arms around him and said :

" I'm scared from her " Zexion put his chin on her head and said :

" Don't worry , I'm with you " He held her tightly and said :

" I won't let her do that to you " Roxxi raised her head and said :

" Promise ? " Zexion smiled and said :

" Promise " He held her again tightly , remembering the days when they both were together .

Saix went to Xemnas office to tell him about Roxxi's mission . He entered and told him what Roxxi sent for him about the mission . Xemnas smiled and said :

" Guess she succeed her test , but we need to do another final test for her "

" Do you any suggestions ? "

" Let's see if she could lead an army of nobodies and destroy Twilight Town before her grand finale in Hollow Bastion . This would be a warning for Maleficent " Xemnas said . Saix agreed and decided to tell Roxxi about her new mission later because she maybe tired from her previous one . And they both continued to discuss plans for the future with Roxxi's help and abilities .

Zexion and Roxxi walked through the garden in the back of the organization , talking about their past life . Zexion didn't remember anything about his life so Roxxi tried to remind him .

" So I used to live in Hollow Bastion ? " Zexion asked . Roxxi nodded and said :

" And you were the mayor's son too "

" I don't remember anything except my name and you "

" How come ? "

" Well when first time I saw you , I knew that I've seen you before "

" But I've changed my name and appearance now "

" Hey , the long hair was better on you "

" No , I looked like a shy girl with that hair . What about you ? You never show your right eye now "

" The same reason as you " Zexion said and smiled . He wanted to ask her a question but he felt a little shy to ask her . Then he decided to ask any way :

" So how is this Kaito look like anyway ? "

" Don't you even remember yourself before ? "

" No really . I don't remember anything " He lied .

" Well … He looks like you but his hair was a little longer , same eyes , same manners , same in everything . I liked the way he moved and his hair sparkled with the rays of sun and the moon . His voice was a music in my ears and his smile always eased my pain whenever I was sad " Roxxi sighed . Zexion blushed a little and stopped . He didn't want to ask this question but it was too late :

" Do you … Love him ? " Roxxi stopped and turned to him . She smiled for a while and said :

" With all my heart , I love him " Suddenly she felt his lips brushing her lips lightly with a warm , sweet kiss . He was longing to kiss her ever since they departed . Roxxi closed her eyes slowly and moved her hand to his chest as he moved his hands to her waist , grapping her closer to him . She felt that Chi was burning inside her but she ignored the pain for this passionate kiss .

------------------------------------------------

**Okay I admit it . My romantic side was taking over me .**


	12. Torture Of Blood

**Chapter Twelve : Torture Of The Blood **

Zexion slowly raised his head and said :

" I love you … Sorry I didn't say for you before " Roxxi smiled and embraced him . Marluxia was watching the whole thing from up , accidentally as he said . Roxxi and Zexion held each other hands and continued walking through the garden to the entrance when suddenly a dusk appeared with a message for Roxxi . She didn't want to read it , she didn't want to break this wonderful moment . She opened it and read it content . Zexion looked at her and said :

" Mission from Xemnas right ? " Roxxi nodded . Zexion put his hand on her shoulder and said :

" Go to him … I won't disappear " Roxxi nodded again and walked inside the organization . Zexion watched her fade in front of him . He sat on the bench next to him and sighed :

" I wish we could stay together "

Roxxi walked with a sad face but happy in the same time because Zexion showed her how much he loved . Chi's figure appeared in front of Roxxi and stopped her . Roxxi ignored her and continued walking until she felt a painful wound inside her . She turned to Chi who looked at her with a an evil smile . Roxxi fell to the ground , holding her chest . Chi came closer to her and said :

" Maybe you don't have a heart anymore but your pathetic love replaced that heart and I can take it easily from you " Roxxi resisted the pain and stood up . Chi laughed and said :

" I'll make you kneel in front of me for mercy " Roxxi smiled and said :

" Watch me " And continued walking .

The sun rays began to reveal the dark hallways of the organization as Roxxi walked through it . A voice broke the silence and said :

" I can hurt your love whenever I want …. " Roxxi closed her eyes and whispered :

" Stop … " The voice continued :

" Like I did with your first love in your dream … I can kill him anytime I want … I'm stronger than you now because you are in love , can't you see ? " Roxxi opened her eyes quickly and shouted :

" STOP ! " She felt her heart was going to burst from Chi's words . She's right , Roxxi doesn't have a heart but her love to Zexion made her have a new heart . Roxxi felt the pain again and tried to resist it .

Roxas was walking to the entrance of the organization , he had a new mission . He saw Roxxi on her knees suffering from pain , holding her chest with her fist tightly , repeating the word _Stop_ . He ran quickly towards and said :

" Roxxi , are you okay ? " Suddenly Roxxi fell to the ground unconscious . Roxas held her quickly before she fall down in his arm . He started shaking her , calling her but there was no response . Saix was walking to his office when he saw Roxas and Roxxi in his arm . He walked to them quickly and asked Roxas :

" What happened ? "

" I don't know . She was suffering from pain in her chest then she fell unconscious " Roxas answered

" I'll take her to my office and examine her " Saix said . Roxas nodded and said :

" Take care of her .. Sorry can't stay with her because I have mission in Aghraba ( I don't know if this is the right spelling ) I'll come later and check on her " Saix held Roxxi and walked to his office .

Zexion went inside organization and he walked to the main stairs where Marluxia was waiting for him . Marluxia had a grin in his face which made him look suspicious as Zexion thought .

" What ? " Zexion asked . Marluxia smiled and said :

" Nothing … "

" Don't tell me that … "

" Yes , I did " Marluxia interrupted Zexion who put his palm on his forehead .

" I didn't know that you had a romance side " Marluxia laughed and said .

" I didn't ask you to watch , besides what you saw is none of your business " Zexion said and walked away from him . Marluxia put his hands on Zexion shoulder and said :

" So you dropped the L word , huh ? " Zexion didn't reply and continued walking . Marluxia sighed and went down stairs .

Saix put Roxxi on a bed in his office . There was a secret lab in Saix office that no one knew about it , only Roxxi knew about it when he was doing some test on her to see how's Chi active to blood . Saix entered in Roxxi's wrist a small devise that shows her stats . He widened his eyes when the stats report showed a heartbeat signals . _Why ? She doesn't have a heart … How come it shows signals of her heart ?_ Saix wondered . Then he remembered that he read about the cursed nobodies that _If any cursed female fall in love with someone , a new heart will be created from inside her . But this process will take few days so the other half of her will try fighting the new heart . If the cursed female became weak of her love , the other half will take advantage of that and destroy the cursed female ._

Saix thought _She is in love with someone and she's getting weaker . The new heart will not last by that time because Chi is now stronger . But who is she in love with ?_ Suddenly Roxxi began opening her eyes and tried to get up but she couldn't because of the pain . Saix walked to her and asked her :

" How do you feel ? "

" Like I'm dying from inside " Roxxi said with a tired voice . Saix touched her forehead and said :

" Do you know why your chest hurts ? "

" No , do you ? " Saix nodded and said :

" You have a new heart inside you and Chi's fighting it but you're losing to her because you're weak "

" But I don't have heart "

" Because you're in love with someone , a new heart is created from your love "

" I'm in love …. With …. " Roxxi said and then continued :

" Zexion . He's Kaito that I loved before I come here "


	13. Splitting The Twins

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, I stopped writing because of my Final Exams .**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen : Splitting The Twins**

" I feel that I'm burning from inside every time when I'm close to him " Roxxi said . Saix thought for a while and said :

" Try to rest now . I'll try finding a cure somehow " Then he left the room and went to his office . He's been working on black magic spells for the cursed ones because Roxxi can have her own magic immunize force without hurting herself . He found how separate Chi from Roxxi but he's wasn't sure if it'll work on her because she's very powerful . She gets more powerful when she kills and spills more blood from any creature on earth . I'll send telegram for Xemnas about Roxxi's condition . He entered to the lab again to check on Roxxi's stats . She was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face . He brushed a strand of her brown hair of her forehead _You entered her heart too soon Zexion … She's still weak …_

Marluxia kept teasing Zexion all day . They were training in the training ground . Marluxia managed to dodge few hits from Zexion but not for a long time . He fell to the ground and Zexion pointed his katana ( I don't know what's Zexion's weapon so I decided to give him a katana since I love this weapon ) to Marluxia's throat .

" Will ya shut up now ? " Marluxia smiled evilly and teased :

" So you love her that much ? " Zexion sighed and threw his weapon away and walked outside the training ground to the second floor where he saw a dusk holding a message for him . It was from Saix , he read it quickly :

_**I need you to come to my office immediately .. I need to tell you something about Roxxi and her curse …**_

_**Saix **_

_**Num. 7 **_

He walked to Saix office with a lot of thoughts in his head _Did something happen to her ? Is she hurt ?_

Mean while Roxxi woke up and Saix decided to use the magic on her anyway , he wanted to know if this magic could help her somehow . He fixed his eyes on Roxxi's position who stood in front him with a small distance . Then closed his eyes for moments and moved his hands randomly . A large sized bubble surrounded Roxxi and stopped her from moving . Roxxi felt unbalanced and something inside her is forced to come out . She tried to stay balanced and stood still but she couldn't . Saix opened his eyes and watched Roxxi . A figure began to appear from Roxxi who leaned out side the bubble on the wall and collapsed on her knees . The figure began take a form of a girl , same height as Roxxi .

Saix watched the figure taking it's form until it stopped and it was right in front of him , inside the bubble . It was Chi , she was unbalanced too . She opened her bloody red eyes and looked at Saix evilly . She tried to move she couldn't because of the bubble .

" That's a force field I made to make you trapped there so you don't kill anyone " Saix explained . Suddenly the door opened behind him .

" Whoa … Two Roxxi ? " Zexion exclaimed . Roxxi began crying and whispering to herself _Stop …. It …_

Zexion rushed to her and held her in his arms and asked her :

" Roxxi ? Are you okay ? " She held her chest tightly and screamed in pain . Saix ordered Zexion to take her to the lab where a bed is there . Zexion was surprised when he saw the lab and it's equipments . Saix was alone with Chi at last , he had a lot of questions in his mind that he wanted to ask her ever since he saw Roxxi first time . Chi stood inside the force field bubble with an evil smile in her face . Saix began to ask her :

" Why are you hurting her ? "

" I'm not … The curse is hurting her " Chi said confidently " I've been inside her for almost 14 years , do you expect that I'll hurt her after becoming twins ? " Chi fixed her eyes on Saix and shouted :

" Do you ? " Saix looked down and said :

" But you still want to take her body , right ? " Chi laughed and said :

" I didn't want that 'till that boy showed up …. I hated him ever since he began talking to her in Hollow Bastion … " Chi closed her eyes and said :

" I got more powerful every time I see blood and she goes weaker .. But …." She opened her bloody eyes and said :

" I didn't want to harm her …. " Saix smiled and said :

" You're a good lair , did you know that ? " Chi stared at him .

" You want me to believe that ? …. Never … " Saix confessed .

Zexion came quickly to Saix office and said while panting :

" She's dying Saix …. Her heart is stopping " Chi laughed and said :

" What are you going to do Saix ? The only way to save her is me … "

" How's that ? " Saix asked

" The curse is still fighting the heart and I'm not inside her so when her heart dies , she can live without it because of me . And now she's dying and I'm not inside her " Chi explained " I really want her to die as you said because I don't want her to live peacefully with him .. " She pointed to Zexion . Saix wondered :

" Why's that ? "

" Because he's the one who took her heart … " Chi said angrily

" Since when did you care for her ? Huh ? " Zexion shouted . Saix stopped them both from fighting and said :

" Roxxi is dying … What's the cure ? " Chi grinned and said :

" Me .. "


	14. Last Mission

**I've finished school at last , I mean I finished it for life !! Sorry I didn't update for a while ….**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fourteen : Last Mission**

" And I will let her die because I want to be free from her " Chi said . Zexion pointed his katana to Chi and threatened her :

" If you don't , I'll simply take your heart and plant it in Roxxi .. Eventually you will die "

" Choose now , if you don't want to die " Saix said too . Chi fixed her eyes on Zexion with all hatred she has inside her and said :

" Fine … " Zexion stood behind her while Saix opened the force field . She walked slowly in front of them while Zexion and Saix walked behind her , pointing their weapons on her .

Roxxi was unconscious , barely breathing on bed when they arrived . Chi stood in front of Roxxi and looked at her . She grabbed Roxxi pendants and faded . Roxxi afterwards breathed normally , she was still unconscious . Zexion breathed heavily and thanked god that she's alive . Saix looked at Roxxi's neck , the pendant disappeared and it left scars on her neck .

" Lets leave her rest .. I wanna talk to you , Zexion " Saix looked at Zexion and said . Zexion nodded and walked with Saix to his office after they shut the room where Roxxi slept . Saix sat on his chair behind his working desk as Zexion stood in front of him . Silence froze the room for a moment but Saix broke the silence and said :

" Chi and Roxxi is split now but Chi can't leave Roxxi because she wants a body and Roxxi can't survive a day without her "

" Can't you do anything to save her ? " Zexion asked .

" No , Chi is unpredictable .. I'm afraid that if I try do anything , she'll hurt Roxxi more in many ways . She has the Tetsugen now , she may kill Roxxi's soul to have her body anytime she wants " Saix confessed .

Zexion sank his teeth into his lips and turned his face to the floor . Saix raised his head and asked :

" By the way , what did Chi mean when she said that you're the one who took her heart ? " Zexion didn't reply and continued looking down .

" Did you ? " Saix asked again . Zexion raised his head and said in low voice filled with pain :

" I have a mission in Twilight Town , I have to go " Then he exited the room . Saix fixed his eyes on Zexion as he went out . Saix lowered his head and sank into his deep thinking mind .

Outside the room Zexion leaned his back to the wall next to the door and rested his head on the wall .

" I'm so sorry , Roxxi … This is all my fault " He whispered to himself . The day passes slowly until the night fell at last . Zexion punished himself inside his room , locked himself inside regretting the day he was born with his weak heart . For the first time in his life he saw tears on his eyes , dropping from cheek .

Meanwhile inside Xemnas office , Saix told Xemnas about Roxxi 's condition . Xemnas folded his arms and asked :

" So , she 's not nobody or a heartless .. A normal human being with a curse ? " Saix nodded and said :

" Chi's loose now with the Tetsugen " After a long thought Xemnas said :

" You have to let her go " Saix raised his head and asked :

" Leave her alone ? "

" Yes , we don't want a human member inside our organization "

" You can't leave her like that … " Saix said firmly .

" We found her alone , in the first place "

" But … "

" We'll give her one last mission and then she could go "

" But she can't fight without the Tetsugen .."

" Well , she has a knife " Xemnas said simply . Saix thought for a while and asked :

" What is her last mission ? "

Xemnas smiled evilly and answered :

" To destroy Hollow Bastion with the other members . The leader will be Marluxia and his brigade will be Zexion , Demyx , Roxas , Axel , Larxene and Roxxi will be with them "

" So you want to get rid of Maleficent for good ? " Saix asked . Xemnas stood up and said :

" I want it so badly and those seven will do it . I've already told them all but you'll tell Roxxi because she trust you more "

" But she's still weak "

" Tell her when she recover because the mission will start the day after tomorrow " Xemnas said . Saix stood up and said :

" I'll tell her " He walked away to his room , feeling a heavy burden on his shoulder .

---------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter will be the ending …**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Sorrowful Screams

**Chapter Fifteen : Sorrowful Screams **

Last night after Roxxi woke up from her coma , Saix told her about Xemnas's decision and about the destruction mission . She didn't feel sad of this decision because she felt that she was a burden to all of the members from her curse . Saix tried to convince her that she wasn't a burden on anyone but she just smiled and thanked him for taking care of her . She went to her room and packed her stuff inside . Zexion was still tormented by his guilt and still inside his dark room . Marluxia tried to comfort him but there is no use . He reminded him before he left about the mission tomorrow . Zexion just nodded his head .

Roxxi walked through the hallways for the last time before she leaves where she met Marluxia walking to Xemnas . They both stopped and began talking .

" Are you okay now ? " Marluxia asked . Roxxi nodded with a smile and asked :

" So you'll be my leader tomorrow ? "

" Yeah , I feel weird about it " Marluxia scratched his head and said . Roxxi smiled and said :

" Have you seen Zexion ? " Marluxia paused for a while and said :

" He's …. Well …. Don't wanna see anyone right now "

" Why ? What's wrong ? "

" I dunno " Marluxia said . Roxxi waved to Marluxia and ran to Zexion's room .

She stopped in front of his room and started panting . She looked at the door knob and thought for a while when suddenly it turned and the door opened . She raised her head quickly and looked at it . Zexion exited his room with his face lowered to the floor .

" Are you okay ? " Roxxi asked . Zexion raised his head with no expression on it and said :

" Yeah , I'm fine "

" You don't seem like it "

" I was tired from yesterday , that's all "

" I … Wanted to …. See you for last time " Roxxi said with low tune . Zexion turned his face and said :

" You still want to see me after what I did to you before ? "

" Did what ? " Roxxi asked

" I'm the one who killed you …. I'm the one who took your heart and plant it inside my body …. I'm the one who made Chi hurt you day after day …. I don't deserve your love " Zexion confessed . Roxxi was shocked at first but said with a smile :

" I met you again after a died , right ? "

" But still …. I …. " Zexion said but Roxxi interrupted him by pressing her lips on his .

Roxxi broke the kiss later and said :

" I love you anyway " Zexion wrapped his arms around her for the last time in his life before they depart . Every time Roxxi is with Zexion she feel the pain again but ignores it for this last time .

The next day every one was busy for preparations for The Destruction Mission . When the sun set , the leader of Marluxia arranged a meeting with his brigade to tell them about Maleficent's castle and army . Roxxi's job was kill anyone stand in front of her in the center of Hollow Bastion . Zexion was a backup for Roxxi and Roxas in the west and center of Hollow Bastion and Demyx with him . Larxene and Axel will attack the castle with Marluxia and destroy it . All of them agreed and started to equip they're weapons and equipments . Roxxi put her knife on her ankle and dressed the organization's coat .

At 9:00 the mission started . They entered Hollow Bastion and began to kill people and heartless . Roxxi sliced heartless , gaining her power from killing and hatred that Chi had inside but the feeling of sorrow have overwhelmed her . Marluxia , Axel and Larxene invaded the castle fighting there way through to find Maleficent's lair . Hollow Bastion is completely destroyed , fallen dead people and heartless has increased by a swing of their weapons . Fire burned the houses and some corpses of people who stood against them.

Sounds of raging fire and painful morns of hurt people had made Roxxi deaf from hearing them until everything stopped in front her when she a motionless body , half dead , half alive … _Kaito_ … She whispered to herself .

Trying to recognize the face she knew before , it was him , unconscious , breathing hardly . She couldn't believe her eyes so walked closer to him and looked closely . She stood there for a while , forgetting about the mission until she felt Zexion's warm hand on her shoulder .

" Kill him … " He said . Roxxi looked at him and said :

" But … "

" If you want to be free from the curse " Zexion said . Suddenly Chi appeared next to Roxxi and said :

" Don't kill him ! " Roxxi turned her face to Chi .

" If you love him don't " Chi said . Roxxi looked at fallen Kaito .

" Kill your cursed heart inside him " Zexion said

" Don't listen to him , he's not Kaito you knew before " Chi said

" She doesn't want you to kill him because she doesn't want to die " Zexion said . Roxxi was just turning her face between them both . Their voice became echoes in her mind , not knowing who to believe . Tears began flowing from cheeks . The voices became noise .

Suddenly she screams with hardest voice she had , bursting the interior . She threw the knife directly to Kaito's heart causing him die painfully . She lowered her face and tears began to fall from her eyes . Zexion put his hand on her shoulder again and said :

" Are you okay ? " She nodded without showing her gloomy face to him and turned around , walking out of the destroyed Hollow Bastion without a trace . Zexion watched her faded through darkness and said :

" Farewell Chou … "

Walking alone through the dark road , wiping her bloody tears that flowed the moment she exited Hollow Bastion . She raised her head with an evil smile on her lips and said evilly :

" I told you that I'll take your body eventually " And laughed evilly .

-----------------------------------------------

**I love those endings ! What can I say ? I LOVE EVIL ! Anyway I hated Roxxi or Chou , whatever !**

**So please review even if want to say that the story suck is okay by me …**


End file.
